Better that We Break
by SilverHinata888
Summary: Maybe we were never meant to be together. Maybe it is better that we break. KuroxFai Warning: Contains Shonen-ai. Maybe Yaoi later on.


_**S:** This is my/our first fanfiction here on good 'ol . :D I may be being a little TOO optimistic but hey, that's always a good thing, right? Maybe? No? Who cares! Anything to say Hinata?_

_**H:** Silver, you're annoying. Anyways, This is a fanfiction on the couple KuroganexFai so if you don't like yaoi, then I suggest you stop reading this right now. But if you are one of the people who just love a good 'ol boyxboy thing then you came to the right place._

_**S:** Hey! You used my "good 'ol" thingy! -smaps with fish- But anyways, what she said. IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY PAIRINGS, LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!! Hehe...I've always wanted to say that. XD So, anything else to say before we start the story? Hinata? Did you die?_

**H**_:-nosebleed-......KuroxFai.......x3_

_**S:** Whatever...CWPP (creepy weirdo perverted person)..........anyways...._

_**S&H:** Onto the story!!_

_**H:** -nosebleed-_

_**S:** -sighs-_

* * *

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Mokona-chan, Kuro-puu. Breakfast is ready!" A happy-go-lucky Fai called to the upstairs of their cafe house in Oto (sp?). Surprisingly enough they haven't left that world yet. Sakura walked down the stairs, almost tripping twice, while Syaoran prepared to catch her if she was to fall.

"Good morning Fai-san!" A surprisingly bubbly Sakura said as she walked/tripped down the stairway into the actual room of the cafe. The sun was shining through the windows, and the day looked promising. Everything was perfect until....

"God damn fluff ball!" A very angry voice shouted from upstairs. "Get the hell out of my room!!" Kurogane's voice rang from downstairs and soon after, a white Mokona came flying down the stairway.

"Kuro-tan is very angry!" Mokona squeaked with a laugh. Fai couldn't help but let out a laugh too as Kurogane stormed down the stairs.

"When will I ever get any peace around here?" Kurogane growled as he sat down at one of the tables that was set up for the cafe.

"Rough morning Big Dog?" Fai said as he set down Kurogane's breakfast along with everyone elses. Kurogane grunted and began to eat. Fai let out a small laugh and went behind the counter to grab his breakfast.

Fai liked Kurogane. That was for a fact. But it seemed that Kurogane was only interested in getting back to his world to see princess Tomoyo. It hurt him a lot but he had to go on. Besides, he wasn't supposed to get close to any of the people he was traveling with.

He sighed and sat down at the already croweded table next to Syaoran. He began to pick at his food, brooding over his feelings for Kurogane a little more than he usually would.

The main fact was that Kurogane was shirtless. His chest was exposed to the eyes of Fai. All he could really do was to look away as much as possible so that he wouldn't get caught staring.

Kurogane had a nice build. He was very tan and very muscular. On the other hand Fai was extremely pale and as thin as a twig. He barely had any muscles at all.

He picked up one of his arms and watch in amazement as it hit the table with the gracefulness of a feather. It barely made a noise. _'I really need to get some muscle...'_ Fai thought to himself.

"What's wrong Fai-san?" Mokona asked from Syaoran's head. Fai looked over at Mokona and smiled.

"Nothing Mokona-chan. Just thinking to myself is all." He said.

"If you have something to say than say it, mage." Kurogane growled from where he sat. Fai stared at him for a second, deciding whether or not he should say anything.

"Nah...Why would I have something to say Kurgi?" Fai smiled a fake smile and stood, having somehow magically finished his breakfast. He walked over to the kitchen area and set his dish and glass in the sink.

Kurogane got up and followed Fai's retreating back into the kitchen room. He set his dishes down in the sink with a clang and watched Fai walk out of the room. "Stupid magician..." He muttered to himself.

Fai sat down on a chair as Sakura cleaned the tables with a wash cloth. Kurogane was training Syaoran on how to properly use a sword. Fai desperately wanted to go with them but decided against it. Besides, who was going to watch the cafe and protect the useless Sakura?

The door opened with a slam. It was Kurogane and Syaoran. Kurogane looked as if he didn't even break a sweat while Syaoran, on the other hand, was exhausted and had dirt covering his small frame.

Fai smiled happily while silently hating Syaoran for spending so much time with his Kurogane. Well, he wouldn't go so far as to say that Kurogane was his. He sighed, "Why am I worrying so much..?"

"Worrying about what?" Syaoran said while plopping down on one of the soft c0mfortable couches in the cafe.

Fai looked up in shock, he had said that out loud? "Its nothing Syaoran-kun. I'm just worrying about what to make for dinner." He smiled again and pranced upstairs to think by himself so he wouldn't have any more mishaps, like the one that just happened.

He sat down on his bed. This was horrible. Why was it that he was thinking so much about Kurogane lately. Usually he was able to control his feelings so well that no one would suspect a thing but now he wasn't being careful enough. He never wanted anyone to find out about how he felt. Not even Kurogane. He could see it now. Kurogane would have that weirded out look on his face and he would search harder to go back to his own world just to escape Fai.

He sighed and closed his eyes, massaging his aching forhead. _'Stop being so depressed! You're just in love...'_ He snapped his eyes open at the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs.

He quickly laid down on the bed and covered himself up with a blanket, pretending to be asleep.

He heard the footsteps walk into his room. He had always been bad at fake sleeping and if the person was Kurogane, he would notice right away.

"Get up you faker." Kurogane's voice growled in an annoyed tone. Fai sat up, pulling the blankets off of him.

"So you noticed?" He smiled. "I thought I was doing a really good job at hiding it too."

"Just shut up for a second, ok?" Kurogane said leaning against the door frame. Fai did as he was told.

"Now," Kurogane continued. "Tell me whats been going on. Everyone has noticed your behavior ever since this morning."

"Its nothing." Fai lied. He knew Kurogane didn't buy it.

"Damn right its nothing! Stop lying and just tell the truth, everyones worried." Kurogane said with a glare at Fai's direction.

Suddenly, Fai started laughing. A cold, dead toned laugh. This worried Kurogane who was started to walk slowly towards Fai.

"You know?" Fai said with a chuckle, "I always thought that when I fell in love that I'd be very happy and never have to worry about anything. But now that I am...its a living Hell." By the time he had finished his sentence, he had already sunken down to the floor and tears had started crying. "Crap...now I've really started it." He said with another empty laugh.

Kurogane stood there, in shock. His eyes were widened and he looked very confused. To Fai, he looked cute.

"Um..." Fai said standing up, "Just forget this ever happened, alright?" He wiped his eyes and motioned, with his hand, that Kurogane could leave. "You can go, alright Kuro-tan?"

"Ugh," Kurogane said, running his hand though his hair. "Just come down stairs soon." He walked out which upseted Fai. He somewhat expected him to ask him if he was alright and to hold him in his arms to stop him from crying.

_'Of course that wouldn't happen.'_ Fai thought, tears still falling from his big blue eyes.

* * *

_**H:** Well thanks for reading the first chapter. Please review and the next chapter shall appear._

_**S:** -laughs- AWW!! Emo Fai is so cute!! -squeal- Oh and by the way, Hinata? -shoves toilet paper up nose- That's for your nose bleed. XD Oh and readers? REVIEW!!! Or Kurogane will throw a Monkona at you! dun DuN DUN!!_


End file.
